


The Anniversary Waltz

by TheProdigalSapphist



Category: Holby City
Genre: Albie’s, Drunk calls, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, episode follow on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProdigalSapphist/pseuds/TheProdigalSapphist
Summary: Serena has finished off all the free wine and now she needs to talk to Bernie.





	The Anniversary Waltz

Bernie could hear buzzing. Here she was, finally tucked up in bed after a long day of saving lives only to be awoken by an annoying buzzing sound. She hoped that if she just ignored it it would go away.

But the buzzing continued. She cracked an eyelid and glanced at the phone on her pillow, dismayed and elated to see the love of her life’s name flashing on the screen. She grabbed the phone and answered. She might be tired but she always had time for one woman in particular.

“Serena it's 4am. I was asleep.”

“He named his daughter after me, Bernie.” 

Bernie sighed, and rubbed her eyes. She could only assume shiraz was to blame for this call.

“Who?”

Her brain hadn’t yet quite realised it was a supposed to be awake. 

“Lennox Jefferies. Well, he goes by Lennie now.”

Nope, still not awake yet. 

“I don't know who that is my love.”

“I saved him thirty odd years ago, stabbing victim, severe lacerations to the liver. The arrogant arse of a consultant I was assisting couldn’t be bothered with him. So I saved him and then I saved him again today. And he called his daughter Serena. After me.”

Bernie rolled over and turned on her bedside lamp. She knew when her woman needed someone to talk at.

“Actually, I think you’ve told me about him before. When you were a House Officer?”

“I still don’t quite know how I pulled it off, this time or the first time.”

Bernie could definitely hear the alcohol in Serena’s voice, but she could also hear the nostalgia. 

“But you did, of course you saved him. Twice in fact.”

“That’s what I get for keeping company with the greatest trauma surgeon this country has to offer.”

“Steady now you’ll make me blush.”

“He called me Doctor McKinnie.”

“I bet that took you back.”

“Yes. I always thought Serena Campbell had a better ring to it.”

Bernie always felt uneasy about Serena’s last name. She didn’t like that her woman was still irrevocably tied to that man. But Serena had forged her own reputation and built a career with that last name. Serena Wolfe did have a great ring to it though...

But right now she was more concerned about the noise she could hear in the background of the call. It didn’t sound like Serena was alone.

“Serena, can I hear snoring?”

“Yes that's Ric.”

Bernie sat bolt upright in bed. 

“What?”

“He’s asleep on me.” 

“Right.”

Bernie knew she shouldn’t be jealous. This was Ric - she knew she could trust him to keep his hands off her woman. (Unlike Fleur. She was pretty sure when pushed she could think of even more ways to kill Fleur than just the thirteen she’d threatened). 

“We're locked in Albie’s.”

“Christ Serena.” 

“Bernie, there was free wine. Free Shiraz! And there was so much leftover, even though we arrived late. So we drank it. It tastes so much better when it’s free.”

Bernie couldn’t help but laugh now. She moved the pillows to support her back and leant back against them. 

“You? Drank the free wine? Never! You’re a bad influence Campbell.”

“That’s what Ric said. Then we got locked in and I made cocktails. And then we did shots - I won by the way - and Ric fell asleep because he’s old. So I thought I'd ring the love of my life and tell her how much I miss her and wished she were asleep on me instead of Ric bloody Griffin.”

And how Bernie did wish she were the person asleep on Serena. Yes they had some kind of plan now - Bernie would wait for her (I mean of course she would). But it didn’t make them miss each other any less. 

“And you couldn’t have waited until the morning to speak to me?”

“I’m sat in that little alcove where you tried to feel me up that once, before Sasha interrupted.”

“Ah yes. I have fond memories of that booth.”

“And I missed you and wanted to speak to you right now because I'm a stubborn old goat.”

“Less of the old. We’re the same age thank you very much.” 

“But you're not a goat.”

“No, I’m a wolf!”

Serena giggled. Bernie loved it when Serena giggled. The all powerful Serena Campbell was reduced to a giggler when drunk, and it made Bernie fall in love with her just a little bit more every time she witnessed it. 

“I love you Bernie.”

“I love you too.”

“For eternity?”

It had become their favourite phrase since ‘The Snog’.

“Always.” 

“Even though I'm a stubborn old goat who rings you drunk at 4am in the morning?”

Bernie smiled. Her heart felt full but just a little bit bruised at the same time. They were still emotionally sore from their break up. And also physically sore from the subsequent marathon of make up sex that followed. 

“Yes Serena, despite all of that.”

She heard Serena sigh. She knew they were both feeling their separation acutely right now. It always tended to hit both of them at bedtime. Or when they had an interesting patient on the operating table. Or when either of them saw any kind of pastry. Oh who was she kidding? She felt it all day, every day. Her whole body ached with how much she missed Serena. 

“I miss you Berenice Griselda Wolfe.”

“Oh, I miss you more than I can say Serena Wendy Campbell. But I ought to be getting back to bed. Lives to save in the morning and all that. I hope you’re hangover isn’t too terrible in the morning - I know what they can be like at your age.”

“You cheeky sod!”

Bernie smiled down the phone. 

“Okay okay I’m sorry. But whilst I’m asleep why don’t you email me exactly what we’d have got up to in that booth if Sasha hadn’t interrupted us.” 

She knew Serena couldn’t resist an opportunity to sext. 

“Expect pure filth in your inbox by the morning.”

“I’d expect nothing less Ms. Campbell. Goodnight Serena. I love you. Let me know when you manage to get out of Albie’s.”

“I will. I love you. I’m going to wake Saint Eric up and make him get help.”

“Good idea. Just remember to take pictures if he’s forced to jump out the window.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist this fic. As soon as I watched the episode I knew I needed to write what happened next. Of course drunk Serena would ring her woman! I also love Serena and Ric’s relationship.
> 
> I’ve been busy so couldn’t post it directly after the episode, but I liked it enough to post it a little late. I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
